The present invention relates to techniques for managing content in networks and, more specifically to techniques by which users can aggregate and manage content of interest.
Users of the Internet and the World Wide Web consume content in a wide variety of forms from a seemingly infinite variety of sources. One type of mechanism by which a user can return to a web site or locate a content resource is the bookmarks or favorites functionality provided by the typical web browser. Using such mechanisms, users can periodically check on the sites and content in which they have an interest to see whether anything new and interesting has been posted. Another type of mechanism provides updates to the user regarding recent developments such as, for example, the publication of new content, e.g., RSS feeds.
Despite the usefulness of such tools, given the sheer volume of content in which the typical user has an interest, the dynamic nature of the content, and the disparate nature of the sources of content, current tools for accessing and consuming content are becoming increasingly inadequate.